Next In Line
by trtheG234
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene face a new chapter in their lives with their kingdom and their family
1. The Decission

The entire night my head was filled with dreams of running through meadows filled with daisies and dandelions. It's hot and I am wearing a sundress while Eugene chases me. I trip and fall into the soft bed of flowers and disappear from his sight. Then, he trips on my feet and lands right on top of me. We laugh and smile up at each other and mention how clumsy we both are. He kisses my nose and tells me he has always been a fan of my clumsiness. That that is one of my characteristics he likes most. I smile shyly up at him. I feel happy.

My eyes flutter open with a smile on my face. It was a lovely dream, and it put me in a pleasant mood. My body is wrapped in Eugene's strong arms. There's no place I'd rather be than right here.

"I know you're awake", I hear from behind me.

"How did you know that?"

"You're breathing changed"

He starts to run one of his hands up and down my back. He is too good to me.

I turn on my left side and face him. His features always take my breath away, but this morning, something about him is exceptionally handsome. Maybe the way the front pieces of his hair slightly hang in his face, or the way his eyes look right now in this light, or the fact that he just woke up and that sleepy smile is present on his face. I'm not quite sure, but he makes my heart skip a beat.

"Good morning princess.", there also seems to be some tiredness in his voice. It sends chills down my arms.

"Good morning handsome prince. How did you sleep?"

"Quite well. How did you sleep?"

"Just lovely."

"Good", it amazes me how relaxed he looks with all the stress I know he contains.

It has been about six years since I have returned to the castle. In that time, Eugene and I have married and had a child. Her name is Avia. She is two years old and looks just like Eugene, except for her eyes. Pascal has become her best friend. They are inseparable.

My mother and father are becoming older and older every day. It has become harder for them to sit through long council meetings about the kingdom and too stressful to be making big decisions that will effect the entire kingdom. They knew the day would come when they came to Eugene and I and spoke to us about resigning from the throne, leaving the two of us to take over. That day was last week, and  
we could not be more frightened.

Not only is it a large burden to run a kingdom, Eugene and I lack a great amount of knowledge that is required to do such a thing. Him being an ex-thief and I just starting to get used to palace life, we are very unprepared for what my mother and father soon expect of us. Yes they offered to give Eugene and I advice and to help us as much as they can when we need it, but that doesn't take away the fear of thousands of peoples lives in mine and Eugene's hands. The thought quite scares me.

We have a meeting scheduled later tonight with my parents about a date for their resignation and mine and Eugene's coronation. In the mean time, Eugene and I get dressed and walk down the hall to wake our daughter for breakfast.

I open the door quietly to reveal a little girl sound asleep in her bed. Recently, we put in a big princess bed with short rails on the side. She adores it and loves when it is bed time so she will get the opportunity to sleep in it.

"She's so beautiful Rapunzel. I feel bad waking her."

"So do I, but she needs to eat Eugene. Otherwise the nurse will have a fit."

I walk in with silent footsteps and sit on the side of Avia's bed. Pascal is curled in a little ball on her pillow right above her head. The scene in front of me brings a smile to my face.  
"Avia, dear? It's time for breakfast darling.", I say as I shake her shoulder.

Her eyes open slowly. She yawns and stretches her hands above her head without realizing she is about to hit pascal. His eyes shoot open and he changes colors to match the pillow.

"Oh! It's alright pascal. Good morning.", I smile down at my old friend.

"Mommy!" Avia's arms are around me in seconds. She squeezes my neck as tight as her two year old arms allow her.

"Where daddy?", she says with big eyes.

Eugene comes up behind her and picks her up in the air, swinging her around and making her giggle.

"How did you sleep sweetheart?", Eugene settles her on is hip and her arms find their spot around his neck.

"Good!"

"Are you ready for breakfast?", I ask her.

Pascal climbs onto my shoulder. It reminds me of when we were both in the tower together.

"Yes!"

Usually we change Avia out of her night gown before breakfast but she always seems to dirty her dress while eating, so we don't. She slides her slippers on her feet and Eugene carries her as we walk down to the dining hall.

Mother and Father sit on either sides of the short rectangular table. They laugh as they cut into their Eggs Benedict. Avia waves at my mother and she waves back.

"Good morning! How did everyone sleep?", says my mother.

"Everyone slept wonderful mother. Thank you for asking.", I say, trying to get Avia into her high chair.

We all eat and talk about upcoming events like the meeting tonight and the festival of the sun next week. We also talk about the coronation. Mother says Eugene and I will be receiving new crowns that are appropriate for a king and queen. I don't feel the word 'queen' suits me very well.

After breakfast, it is time to take Avia up to her bedroom for a bath and a change of clothes. Then, Eugene and I will take her into town like we do every week. It is something she really enjoys, and so do the town people.

Eugene takes her into the bathroom to draw a bath and remove her dirty night gown. I can hear him playing with her. I go to her wardrobe to pick out a dress for her to wear today.

When Eugene and I found out I was pregnant, no one was more excited than the seamstresses. They were overjoyed at the idea of making baby clothes again. They do a lovely job. Avia's wardrobe is filled with all sorts of different colors. Pinks, purples, blues, greens, red, and orange. Every design is unique and different.

When I have decided on a dark green dress for her, I walk into the bathroom and see her playing with the bubbles Eugene added to her bath. She giggles as he blows some in her face.

"Tickles daddy!"

"Does it?", he picks up another handful and does it again. They laugh at each other. It makes me smile.

"Let's wash your hair honey.", he's says, grabbing the soap and putting some in his hand. Avia moves closer and Eugene carefully scrubs her dark brown locks. She plays with her toys, making up a story in her head and talking to herself.

After being in the bath for a half hour, we finally drained the bath and pulled our wrinkled daughter out of the tub.  
"Cold mommy, cold!", she says while I dry off her tiny body and attempt to dry her hair.

"I'm sorry baby. Daddy will get you dressed ok? Then we will go into down. How does that sound?"

Avia claps her hands and a huge smile comes across her face.

Eugene puts her in her dress while I do her hair. Pascal is soon curled up on her shoulder and we are going down to the carriage.

"We should try to stay away from the stuffed animals this time, don't you think Rapunzel?", Eugene says as we settle in the carriage.

"We will see what happens dear. I don't want her to cry in front of everyone like last time. And once she gets older we can always donate the toys to the orphanage."

"She has so many though."

"We will see."

For some reason Eugene has never been a fan of giving Avia stuffed animals. Maybe it's because they take up a lot of space in her room, but once she outgrows them they will be nice donations to the orphanage, so I don't see what the problem is. There are only about two she is super attached to.

We ride halfway into town, then Eugene asks the driver to stop so we can walk the rest of the way. He does this occasionally, so Avia can see the big fountain and throw a Corona coin in.

"Thank you.", I say before we walk away from the carriage.

Eugene holds Avia as we walk. I see the coin already in his hand. A small smile appears on my lips.

"What?", he asks

I shake my head and continue walking to the fountain.

"Water daddy! Water!"

"Yes baby, water.", Eugene kisses her cheek and sets her down.

She runs as fast as her little legs will carry her to the marble edge of the fountain. Eugene crouches down next to her and hands her the coin. She kisses it and throws it. It doesn't go very far but it lands in the water with a small splash.

She smiles and claps, satisfied with her toss. Then, she raises her arms to Eugene for him to resume carrying her. He smiles and picks her up.

"Good job Avia.", I say.  
We walk through the streets, saying good morning to people who pass by. The town is such a busy place but it is so nice to visit. Everyone is friendly, waving hello and wishing others well. That is why we come here so often. It is a good environment for our daughter.

When we pass the cupcake shop, Avia fusses. Eugene tells her we will get some before we leave so she can have one for dessert and she settles down. Eugene has always been better at calming her down than I ever have. It's because she is so attached to him. I know he loves it.

We walk to the bridge to watch the boats. Avia likes to look at the castle from here because of how tall it is. She points to all the windows thinking she sees grandmother or grandfather in a room or one of the maids doing their chores.

After walking along the bridge, we go to the beach and let Avia play in the sand. She leaves foot prints then looks back at them to see how far she has walked and how big they are. It's fun to watch what she does all on her own.

"It's crazy how big she's getting, isn't it?", I ask Eugene.

"Yes, I know. It's scary."

"It's only been two years. It's going by too fast."  
"We could have another one Rapunzel. She's already two, almost three, and I think she would be a good big sister."

"I know, but we have the coronation to worry about."

"What does that have to do with having another baby?"

"You are going to be busier than ever, Eugene. So will I. If we have another baby, how are we going to be able to take care of it? It won't be like now where we get to bathe and dress Avia."

"Rapunzel, you and I will have your mother and father to help us, just like we did when we had Avia. It will be a little different, but it will work. I promise."

"I don't know Eugene. I'll think about it ok?"

"I'm not trying to rush you, but I want you to know that I'm ready for another baby."

I could tell he was ready. He's been ready for a while. I don't want to keep this from him, but I don't know if I'm ready. Maybe after the coronation I will feel a bit better about this idea.

We soon decided it was time to go home for the day. We made sure to stop by at the cupcake shop for Avia. She stayed tucked under Eugene's arm the entire ride home.

When we got back we gave one of the maids the cupcakes to take to the fridge while we took Avia upstairs for her nap. She hates this part of the day, and it is definitely hard.

Pascal crawls to his spot at the top of Avia's pillow and curls into a ball. Avia squirms while I carry her to her bed. It's so frustrating that she can't cooperate with me for once. She does this with Eugene too.

"I don't want to mommy!", tears start rolling down her cheeks. That was what I was hoping to avoid.

I cradle her in my lap and running my hand over her smooth hair. Eugene does this sometimes and it calms her down pretty fast.

"It's just for a little bit baby. When you wake up you can have your cupcake."

"No mommy.", she looks up at me with wet cheeks.

"Mommy is going to take a nap too sweet heart. Daddy and I are very tired from walking around."

"With me?"

"No baby. Pascal will be with you ok?"

She turns to see pascal looking at her with big eyes. He's trying to help me.

"Daddy."

"I'll go get him ok baby? Stay there."

I rush down the hall to mine and Eugene's room. He is sitting in a chair by the fireplace reading the newspaper.

"Eugene, Avia wants you to give her a kiss."

He nods his head, sets down his paper and follows me back to Avia's room. She is already laying down with her eyes closed, but I know she's not asleep yet.

"Come here honey.", Eugene says with his arms open wide.

She sits up and opens her arms for Eugene to pick her up and fold her against his chest.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby. Go to sleep ok?"

She nods her head and lays back on her pillow. I kiss her forehead, then Eugene and I walk out of the room together.

"Thank you.", I say as we walk back to our room.

"She is always a pain to put down.", he says. "I think she gets all that energy from you."

I laugh. I've always had a lot of energy. He is probably right.

"What time is our meeting tonight? Eight-thirty right?", I ask.

"I believe so my dear."

"I hope my parents aren't too upset. They have been running this kingdom almost forth years. That's a long time."

"They seem ok Rapunzel. I think they are happy that they won't be stressed anymore. They can just live in the castle and be with their grandchildren."

He opens the door to our room for me to walk in. I sit on my side of the bed and look out the window. Things are going to become very different, really fast. I don't know if I'm ready to be queen.

"Rapunzel?", Eugene asks.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just scared. I'm not cut out to run a kingdom."

"Neither am I. I'm an ex-thief. How is that for a resumé? Your parents will help us sweet heart. The people love you. You know what's best for them and you care about them. That's all you need to be a good queen."

I do care about the people. Maybe Eugene is right. Maybe I could do this with the help of my parents.

He kneels down in front of me and takes my hands.

"We can do this together ok? I'm right by your side through it all. What are you worried about?"

"My mother and father have set up this beautiful kingdom and I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin it."

He reaches up and cups my cheek with his hand. "You will do nothing but make improvements honey."

I smile down at him and lean in for a kiss.

"Are you feeling better?", he asks.

I nod my head and hug his neck. He always knows exactly what to say when I need help in a situation.

Avia slept for an hour and a half. It wasn't the longest nap she has ever taken. On the bright side, she actually took a nap.

Avia plays with her toys by the fire while Eugene and I read. Mother told me earlier that supper was going to be special tonight.

When it is time to go down to the dining hall, we gather Avia and head out the door.

"Are you hungry Avia?", I ask her.

She smiles and nods. "Daddy hungry?"

"Yes baby, I'm very hungry."

We sit down at the table and look at the giant pig sitting in the middle of the table.

"Mother, father, isn't this a little too special for a regular supper?", I ask.

"We are having the priest for dinner dear. He will be in the meeting with us.", my father says.

"We'll I knew that, but I didn't think he'd be eating with us."

"Is that a problem?", my mother says.

"Well, no, but he's sort of strange.", I turn to Eugene, "don't you think?"

He looks between my parents and I, "He was kind of odd at our wedding."

"Ok I admit he might be the most, approachable man in the world, but he is very kind. And he is going to perform our resignation and your coronation.", says my father.

"When is he coming dear?", my mother asks my father.

"I believe he should.."

There is a knock on the door and a maid walks in.

"The priest is here your highnesses."

"Send him in Doreen!", says my father with a smile on his face.

Doreen nods and leaves. Soon, a short, pudgy man walks in, pushing up his spectacles and looking down at his robe to make sure he looks ok.

"Hello priest Simons! Come! Sit and eat!", my father calls

He sits across from Eugene and I. I can tell her remembers us from four years ago.

"Welcome priest Simons." My mother says, "I'm sure you remember Rapunzel and Eugene."

"Oh, yes, of course I do. How are you?" He asks in a shaky voice.

"We are great, thank you.", Eugene says.

"And who is this?", the priest asks, gesturing towards Avia.

"Oh this is Avia, our daughter.", I say.

His eyes widen a bit, "Oh! She looks just like you Eugene. And she has your eyes Rapunzel."

"Thank you.", Eugene says. He reaches for my hand under the table.

Supper is quite interesting. Mother and father mostly talk to the priest about the ceremonies. We all agree they should be combined. To honor the four of us at the same time.

Once everyone is done eating, I look over at Avia and see that she is yawning.

"Maybe we should take her to bed Eugene.", I say.

"Oh yes. We will be right back.", Eugene says to my mother and father.

"Take your time dear. We know how it can be." My mother says.

I pull Avia out of her high chair and lay her against my shoulder. Eugene and I walk down the hall towards her bedroom quietly so we don't wake her. He opens the door to her room and I walk in.

"Will you get me a night gown and a diaper please?", I ask.

He nods and tosses a diaper onto the bed. I lay Avia down and remove her green dress carefully. Once her diaper is replaced with a clean one, I slip her into a clean night gown. Eugene pulls back the covers and I place her on the mattress gently. He tucks her in and kisses her on the cheek. I kiss her forehead and whisper 'goodnight' in her ear before walking into the hall with Eugene.

"It's easier when she is asleep.", says Eugene.

He pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around his waist and close my eyes. This meeting is going to drain me of all the energy I have left for the day.

"Let's go.", I say before smiling and planting a kiss on his lips, "Let's get this over with."

We meet in one of the conference rooms to discuss our plan. First, mother and father ask about the ceremony. Where it will be, who will be invited, the date. Then they ask Eugene and I the most preposterous question.

"The one thing I am curious about dear is, where will we stay once we have resigned?", my mother asks.

"Catherine! You don't expect us to kick you and Daniel out!", Eugene blurts out.

"Well, why would you want us here? We wouldn't be doing anything.."

"Mother you are family. There is no way Eugene and I would ever consider kicking you out. We need your help.", I say.

"We were planning on the two of you staying here."

The rest of the night we talk about what will happen during the ceremonies and what will need to be done before. We have to make an announcement to the kingdom. Mother and father have agreed to announce their resignation and to announce that Eugene and I will be taking the throne.

The meeting comes to an end around nine-thirty. We say goodbye to the priest, who promises to be back in two weeks, then good night to my mother and father.

"Thank god that's over!", I says as Eugene and I walk hand and hand to our bedroom.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Are you serious Eugene? It was so boring."

"Yeah it was pretty boring."

We walk past Avia's room, but I stop for some reason.

"Can we check on her?", I ask.

Eugene nods, so I open the door and peak my head inside. She is sound asleep, with pascal laying next to her. I smile at how peaceful she looks.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Eugene says, putting his hands on either side of my waist and pulling out the doorway. He closes the door and we walk to our room.

He opens the door for me. I walk into the room and change into my night gown, then go into the bathroom to brush my hair. Once I'm done, I crawl into bed next to Eugene. He wraps an arm around me so I'm close to his chest. I can hear his heart beating.

"Rapunzel?"

"Yes Eugene?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You are going to be an amazing queen. I know it."

What would I do without this man?

"You are going to be an amazing king."

"Thank you honey. Good night."

"Wait, Euegene?"

"Yes Rapunzel?"

"I've made up my mind."

"About what honey?", he puts a hand across the right side of my body.

"I want another baby."


	2. The Coronation

"Please Avia, stop being so difficult!", I say while trying to get my daughter into her dress.

"How are things going in here?", I can hear Eugene call from the doorway.

"Why don't you come in here and help me Eugene. Avia please!"

I stop trying to put her in the dress and sit on the edge of her bed. Eugene walks in and sits next to me smiling.

"Why are you getting so frustrated?", he asks me.

"Why? I can't get our daughter in her dress, you aren't even in your suit yet, and the ceremony is in forty-five minutes!"

"Rapunzel, you need to calm down. Everything will be fine. Bring Avia into our room and I'll help you get her in that thing, I'll change into my suit, then we can sit and relax for a few minutes. Ok?"

I nod and grab Avia, her dress half on half off, and follow Eugene to our room. I set her down on the ground and soon, Eugene and I have successfully gotten her in her dress. Eugene then goes into the closet and changes into his suit made especially for the coronation ceremony.

"Will you help me with this sash honey?", Eugene calls from the closet.

I help him adjust his suit and we are ready to go.

"We have to go down to the hall now.", I say picking up Avia and her stuffed bunny, "Here sweetie." She takes it from me and I start walking down the hall, Eugene following.

When we get to the ceremony hall, I set Avia down in one of the pews and walk toward the front of the hall where my mother, father, and priest are.

"I am so sorry we are late. Avia wouldn't cooperate while putting on her dress."

"Oh honey, it's quite alright. Where is Eugene?", my mother asks.

"He's sitting with Avia. Will Doreen hold her during the ceremony?"

"Yes dear. You seem stressed."

"We'll how did you act on your coronation?"

"The same way dear. Don't worry you will be fine."

Eugene walks up with Avia in his arms and plants a kiss on my cheek. He seems excited and totally mellow. I don't understand.

"Good morning Avia!", mother says picking her up and kissing her on the cheek. She smiles, exposing her little baby teeth.

Father walks up to the four of us. He gives me a hug and nods his head to Eugene.

"Are you two ready?", he says.

"How is everyone so calm?", I ask. My mother and father are handing over their THRONES to us for goodness sake.

"What's wrong dear? Are you nervous?", my mother places her hand on my shoulder, trying to console me.

"I'm petrified. And no one else seems to be..."

"Why are you so scared sweetheart? We talked about this earlier and you seemed fine.", Eugene says

"I don't want to ruin anything you and father have set up. I don't want to hurt people or make them unhappy."

"Then don't dear. All you have to do is make sure everyone is in your best interest. You are perfect for the throne.", says my mother.

Eugene and my father nod their heads in agreement. Maybe I am just getting worked up like I normally do when something big is about to happen. Like when we told my parents about Avia. I was so scared. I thought they'd be mad or upset for some reason. But they were happier than ever.

"I guess I'm just scared.", I say.

"It's ok! The ceremony won't last long. Then we will feast and dance and everyone will go home. Then, we will help move the two of you into the north side of the castle where your father and I have been. Life will be a little different but you will get used to it quickly. I promise Rapunzel.", my mother explains. She has always been able to calm me down with her words.

"Ok. I think I'm ready."

Mother and father walk into the cathedral first, smiling at everyone. This must be hard for them. The people in the kingdom love them so much and they have been ruling for so long.

They walk to the front of the cathedral by the priest. He stands with his chin up and his hands placed carefully in front of him. The gold trim on his robe sparkles in the sun coming from the window, and I'm not sure why, but it is too bright for me to look at.

"Welcome! Welcome all! To king Daniel and Queen Catherine's resignation ceremony!", says Priest Simons.

The congregation bursts into applause and I can already see a few people crying.

"We all know the king and queen are loved by all! They have done a marvelous job running our kingdom during their reign. Even after their newborn daughter was taken, they did not falter in their rule. This shows their complete and utter commitment to our kingdom and shows how much they care about the people as a whole. Throughout their reign they have done many things. They have improved the imports in and out of Corona. They have made it so the common people do not have to live in poverty and that their problems are heard and taken care of. They have built a successful educational system for the young children of the kingdom and many more things that we are grateful for. King Daniel and Queen Catherine have showed their love for the kingdom throughout their reign and showing our greatest thanks is the least we can do to honor their time in the throne."

The crowd erupts. Shouting and chanting and clapping. My mother and father stand at the alter drying their tears the best they can. I can only hope Eugene and I will be as good of leaders as they were. I can only hope that we will follow in their footsteps.

"Thank you for all that you have done for our kingdom, and thank you for being the best you could be as a king and queen. Long live Daniel and Catherine!"

"LONG LIVE DANIEL AND CATHERINE!", The crowd shouts.

"Please kneel.", says the priest.

When mother and father comply, Priest Simons places his hands on fathers crown.

"King Daniel Alexander, by the name of God, I now resign you from your role as king.", the crown is lifted from my fathers head and placed onto a pillar. Priest Simons replaces it with a much smaller one that symbolizes resignation.

"Queen Catherine Elizabeth, by the name of God, I now resign you from your role as queen." He removes my mothers crown, placing it on a second pillar and placing the resignation crown on her dark brown hair.

They both stand up, taking hands and bow to the congregation. Applause comes again, louder than before and they make their way down the cathedral. They smile and laugh, but tears fall down their cheeks. I can see the happiness and sorrow on their faces.

Priest Simons waits for everyone to calm down to announce Eugene and I.

"I am honored to now welcome our future king and Queen, Eugene and Rapunzel Fitzherburt."

The crowd applauses as we walk to the alter. The last time I walked through here like this, it was my wedding day.

I don't know about Eugene, but I smile at the faces passed as we walk by. My heart pounds and my fingers sweat. Everyone is a thing, probably wondering if I will make a good enough queen.

We reach the alter and stand in front of Priest Simons. He smiles a small smile then looks up at the congregation.

"There is an interesting story behind our soon to be leaders. Rapunzel, taken when she was a baby, has recently returned to us just six short years ago. And Eugene, formerly known as Flynn Ryder, brought her back to us when she was eighteen years old. In those six years, they have been married, had a beautiful daughter, now two years old, and have become loved by the entire kingdom. Now they will embark on a new journey in their lives and rule before us as King and Queen, taking on the role of Daniel and Catherine. If anyone objects to this, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

There is a silence behind me as no one objects to Eugene and I taking the throne.

"Very well.", says Priest Simons. "Please kneel before the congregation."

He walks to the two pillars that held my mother and fathers crowns. They have been replaced with custom crowns designed for Eugene and I to wear throughout our reign. When he reaches them, he picks up Eugene's and carries it towards him. He stands behind him with the crown just above his hair.

"I now declare Eugene Christopher Fitzherburt, by the name of God, King of Corona!", he says as he places the crown on Eugene's head. The crowd yells and claps.

When Priest Simons stands behind me with the crown hovering over my head I feel dizzy. This is it. I am about to become Queen.

"I now declare Rapunzel Rose Fitzherburt, by the name of God, Queen of Corona!", I feel the heavy crown on my head when the woes come out of his mouth. All of a sudden the crowd bursts into applause and chants and screams.

"LONG LIVE RAPUNZEL AND EUGENE!", they scream as we walk back down the aisle of the cathedral.

When we are alone, I sink into a chair and breathe. The crown on my head must be heavy for a reason. To remind me of the heavy burden I carry as ruler.

"The hard parts over.", Eugene says to me. But it's not, it just started.

That night we celebrate with the kingdom. There is so much food I don't think I can eat one more thing without bursting through my gold dress. Music plays loudly and people I don't know dance around the ball room.

It is almost midnight, and I am starting to feel tired. But, I know the party won't end until twelve-thirty.

Eugene dances with me and tells me about the people he met. I hope he doesn't realize that I am not listening to a single thing he says, I am merely leaning on his shoulder while he holds me close so I can close my eyes.

"You are tired aren't you honey?", he says, running his hand over my hair.

"Yes, quite.", I reply.

"The party will be over soon. Then we can go to bed ok?"

I nod and resume resting my head on his shoulder while he talks. His voice is soothing and loving. It could put me to sleep.

The night goes on with dancing and more eating. A few people I've never met, and come from places I've never heard of, congratulate us before they make their way home. Soon there are only a few people left, and since it is so late I think they feel the obligation to leave as well.

Eugene and I say goodnight to the last of our guests by the castles giant front doors, and once the doors are closed, I sit on one of the steps and close my eyes, resting my chin in my hand.

"Let's go to sleep.", says Eugene, taking my free hand and pulling me up from the stairs.

We walk to our bedroom in silence. I am more than ready to collapse onto the mattress that I've slept on for almost four years. But, when we open the doors, the room is empty. Completely bare of anything that we held possession of.

I look at Eugene with wide eyes. Where is our bed? Our chairs? Our fluffy carpet that manages to find its way in between your toes and makes you feel as if you are walking in a cloud?

"Eugene... Where is-"

"Sorry, I forgot. This isn't our room anymore", he starts walking back down the way we came. Past Avia's room. We have to be close to her. She's only two.

"But, we have to be next to Avia. She can't be far from us."

"She was moved too. Don't worry honey, everything is under control.", I feel his arm slide around my waist.

Normally, I would argue, but I am too tired, so I rest on his shoulder, not paying attention to where he is leading me.

In about two minutes we stand in front of a large white door that reaches almost to the ceiling, and is wider than most doors. I know where we are. My mother and fathers room. Only, it is not theirs anymore. It is ours. We are King and Queen.

I am so deep in thought I don't feel Eugene's hands wrap out me. He picks me up bridal style, the way he did on our wedding night when he walked me through the door.

"What on earth are you doing?", I ask.

"Taking my queen to bed.", he says with a smile.

I rest my head on his shoulder while he carried me into the room. All I see if a giant bed that looks soft. Where did our bed go? I don't care.

He sets me down, sitting on the edge, so he can unzip my dress. I kick off my shoes and pull my arms out of the sleeves, then stand up so the dress falls to the floor. Then, I crawl into bed without putting on a night gown. I am too lazy, and too tired to even think about anything but sleep. But, Eugene brings me a night gown and slips it over my head, then goes to change.

I feel him slide in next to me and his arm is around my waist. It feels like this bed is swallowing us. I love the feeling.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart.", I hear him whisper. His lips press against the back of my hair and I drift off to sleep and dream of clouds.


	3. The Flower

The room is extremely bright when I wake up. I don't know why. The window is on the left side of our room, next to the fire place. Oh. Wait. Not anymore.

I sit up and the first thing I see is the town. And the bridge. And the ocean. It's a beautiful view, but I'm not used to it.

Eugene is still asleep. He looks so peaceful and a little younger. I would hate to wake him, so I slide back under the covers and fit my body to his.

As I lay in bed, I recall yesterday's events. I am Queen. I will be for a long time. The thought gives me goose bumps. My new crown sits on top of the dresser, where Eugene must have set it down last night. I never really looked at it until now.

It is like my princess crown, but the band is wider and thicker, with diamonds around it. It is absolutely beautiful. Just like my mothers was.

The room is a lot bigger than our old room. The fire place is larger, and instead of two chairs sitting in front, there is a small sofa, with a chair next to it, and a night table in between them. Bookcases cover the wall and I smile. Those were my mothers.

Eugene shifts next to me. He takes a sharp breath in and stretches his arms over his head, moving the covers away from my body. He groans and sits up.  
I feel him place his hand on my left side and run his arm up to my shoulder.

"I love you," he whispers to me before getting out of bed.

I watch him as he enters the bathroom. His back muscles are exposed and ripple with every step he takes. That's when I notice the fire inside me.

I put my hands to my cheeks and they are hot, probably pink. He tends to have this effect on me.

I wait until he walks out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. I sit in bed with a book, pretending I don't see that the white towel is the only thing covering him.

He walks over to me and places a hand on the back of my head so he can guide my forehead to his lips.

"Good morning," he says.

"Good morning honey," I say with a smile across my lips.

"The bathroom is quite nice. I could get used to it."

"I don't think you have a choice, Eugene."

"Avia hasn't wandered in here yet?", he asks before walking into the closet to get some clothes to put on.

I suddenly realize that Avia is sleeping in a completely different room, and if she wakes up, she won't know where she is or where Euegene and I are.

"Oh no!" I throw the blankets across the bed and rush into the bathroom to grab my robe. I can't wander the halls of the castle in my exposing night gown.

"What's wrong?" Eugene calls, completely naked, before I rush out the room.

"Avia is in a different room! I don't want her to wake up and be scared." I say before shutting the door behind me.

I jog down the hall, barefoot, listening for any crying. At first, I don't hear anything, but when I get halfway down the hall, I hear her.

"Mommy...daddy.." Her voice travels down the opposite direction of the hallway. She's crying and she sounds scared.

I turn quickly and run in the other direction, calling her name. She turns the corner and I see the frown on her little face.

Her cheeks are wet with tears and her eyes are puffy. Pascal sits on her shoulder with a thankful look on his face.

"Are you ok sweetie?" I ask, crouching down to her level.

"You weren't there," she sobs.

I feel horrible for forgetting about her room. I pick her up and lay her head on my shoulder. She sniffles and heaves as I carry her back to our new bedroom.

When Eugene sees her he follows me to the bed with a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" He asks, letting Avia curl into his arms once I've set her down.

"She woke up and didn't know where she was, so she got up to look for us and couldn't find where we were.", I say.

"Aww sweet heart. Mommy and Daddy are very sorry.", Eugene says into her hair.

She looks up from his chest with glistening green eyes and wet cheeks.

"It's ok.", she says with a shaky voice.

Eugene hugs her and looks at me with a sad expression.

"Avia, remember how mommy and daddy told you yesterday was a big day?", I ask.

She nods her head.

"Well now everyone has new rooms. Even grandmother and grandfather. That was your new room you were sleeping in sweetie."

"Really?", her eyes get big and she looks back from me to Eugene.

We both nod back at her. Her smile grows wider and she turns to hug the two of us.

"Yay!" She hops off the bed and turns to scoop up pascal. Then, with a wave goodbye, she thumps out of the room and down the hall.

"Wanna know something?" Eugene whispers into my ear.

"What?" I reply, turning to look at him.

"Avia won't be back for a bit," he says close to my neck.

I feel his lips press to my skin and his hands wrap around my waist. All I can do is smile and pull him down with me onto the fluffy mattress.  
-

Later that day, I take Avia and pascal out to the garden to pick flowers. She enjoys putting them in her room.

We walk down the rows of rose bushes slowly so she can examine each flower, and when she sees ones she likes, she points to it for me to clip.

"That one!", she stands on her toes and points to a pink rose on top of the bush.

I clip it and take off all the thorns before tucking it under my arm. We continue down the path until we run out of rose bushes. She looks over her choices one last time before we make our way to the kitchen and ask chef Francis for a vase and some water.

As we walk back inside, we come across a patch of daisies. Avia bends down and picks a white one, looking over all the petals for flaws. She holds it up to me and says "Daddy".

"You want to give it to him?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. You can give it to him at dinner alright?"

She nods her head and climbs up the stairs to go inside.

Eugene has been in a meeting most of the day. His first meeting as king. I did not have to go because it involves military business and I would not be of much help on that subject.

He seemed nervous before he left this morning. Probably because all the decisions lay on his shoulders. But, he has been in plenty of meetings before, and he has watched my father construct them. Pick have no doubt in my mind that he is doing a fine job.

In the kitchen, Chef Francis shuffles through the cabinets for a vase that is an appropriate size for Avia's flowers. He produces and tall round vase with designs covering the glass.

"Will this be alright?" He asks me.

"Perfect. Thank you so much."

"You're most welcome."

I place all the roses in the vase and put each one in an appropriate place before adding water.

"How do they look honey?" I ask her.

She gives me a small thumbs up and a smile, holding the daisy in her other hand.

We walk back to her room and place the flowers on top of the mantle of the fireplace. Avia hugs me before going to the space on the floor where all her toys are scattered. Pascal hops onto the floor and jumps in the back of a carriage just big enough for him. Avia pushes the carriage across the floor and giggles when she turns.

I stay with Avia while she plays and read until it is about time to head to the dining hall.

"Do you have your flower?" I ask before leaving.

"Oh!", I set her down and she runs over to the cup of water it has been sitting in while she played.

We sit at the table with mother and father. Eugene still hasn't surfaced from his meeting. It is strange to see my mother and father without crowns on their heads. It is a change I will definitely have to get used to. But then again, how do they feel seeing me walk around with the queens crown atop my own head.

"How have your days been mother and father?" I ask

"Lovely! We went for a stroll in town and I went to the library for a few new books while your father rode his horse." Mother says in a joyful tone.

"How has yours been dear?" My father asks

"Good. Avia and I picked flowers together. They are beautiful aren't they sweetie?" I ask Avia.

"And pink!" She exclaims

We all laugh at how adorable she is.

Eugene doesn't come from his meeting until dinner has started. He looks tired and worn out from conversation.

"Daddy!" Avia yells when she sees Eugene.

"Honey don't yell." I say, putting a hand on her hair.

Eugene sits next to Avia and gives her a kiss on the head, them leans over to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Hello sweetie.", he says to Avia.

She hands Eugene the white daisy with pride.

"Did you pick this for me?", he asks taking the flower and looking at it.

She nods, a smile spreading across her face.

"Thank you so much." He tucks it into his vest pocket before putting food onto his plate.

We discuss the meeting throughout dinner. My father can't help but ask questions since he didn't attend and I can see the sad expression on his face the entire time Eugene explains the main topic of the meeting.

When dinner is over, we say goodnight to my mother and father and walk down the hall towards Avia's room.

We give her a bath, filling the tub with bubbles and toys. She likes to pretend she is a mermaid swimming under bridges, which are really mine and Eugene's legs.

After her bath, Eugene brushes her hair and we read her a bed time story. She falls asleep with pascal nestled at the top of her head.

"You look so tired Eugene.", I say as we walk back down the hall to our room.

"That meeting drained me of all my energy Rapunzel. It was one of the most stressful ones I have ever sat through." He pushes open the door to our room, letting me walk in before him

I walk into the closet and start to change into a night gown.

"You won't have one for a while right?" I ask from the closet.

"No but I might have to make a trip to St. Clair in a few months to sort out some military plans."

St. Clair is a long trip from Corona. They aren't even in our range.

"Why St. Clair?", I ask, walking into the bathroom for my hair brush.

"We have a compromise with them, and I might need to go revise it if they don't start sending our produce shipments."

I walk out of the bathroom and find Eugene laying in bed with no shirt. I feel warm.

His eyes fall on me as I am circling the bed.

"Why must you wear that night gown?", he asks.

I look down at it. "What's wrong?" I ask, confused

"I can see straight through it Rapunzel. And I wanted to talk to you about something.", he says moving closer to me.

"Yes?"

"About the talk we had a few nights ago… I just want to make sure that you are one hundred percent sure about your decision."

I recall my words from a couple nights ago. 'I want another baby'. It came out so fast, but once it did, I didn't wish I could have taken it back.

"Are you sure this is what you want and that you're ready for it?" He asks, taking my hand and twisting his fingers in between mine.

"I…" I stammer. It's what I want. Why can't I say it.

"It's what I want Eugene. And I'm sure."

He smiles so hard I can't help but laugh. And before I know it he is on top of me, running his fingers down my sides, and pushing the hem of my night gown over my head.


	4. The Painting

It's dinner time. Mother and father are having a discussion with Eugene about a possible trade option while I cut Avia's food. She has a cold and she is extremely fussy. And I feel like I am catching it.

"Euegene"

"I was thinking it would be a good idea to trade with Ulriah. They have a lot of fresh fruit and vegetables…" Eugene continues

"Euegene!" I raise my voice. I don't want to but I need to get his attention. He stops talking and looks at with a surprised expression7. "Help me please. She won't stop fussing. I think she has a fever."

He nods and gets up from his seat at the end of the table and walks to my side. He places his hand on Avia's forehead and after a second he picks her up and tells me he will be right back.

I set my face in my hands and just breathe. I feel like Eugene hasn't been around the past few weeks due to all his meetings and conferences with other kingdoms and some of the town people. He has made two trips so far. And he is leaving again this weekend for a few days. I don't even remember him coming to bed last night, it was so late.

"Rapunzel?" My mothers voice tears me away from my thoughts.

I look up and run my hands through my my hair and look at my parents. They look somewhat shocked that I raised my voice at the table.

"Are you alright dear?" My mother asks

"I-yes mother. Thank you. I am just a little tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Avia kept coughing."

They both nod and continue eating. I apologize for raising my voice and they both smile and reassure me that it isn't a problem.

Eugene comes back down about fifteen minutes later without Avia. He must've put her to bed. My poor baby girl.

"I put her down. She has a really bad fever Rapunzel. We should call the doctor in the morning."

I nod and sip some of my wine. He sits down and everyone is quite the rest of dinner.

Eugene and I walk back to our bedroom in silence. When we come to Avia's room I peek my head inside to see that she is sound asleep. I hope she will be better in the morning.

When I turn, I notice Eugene has already gone into the room. He must be frustrated with me. I don't normally raise my voice. I have to apologize.

I walk in and stand in the doorway. He isn't in the bedroom. I hear water running. He must've gotten in the shower.

As I walk to the closet to change into a night gown, I let out a sigh. These past few weeks have been so hard on me. I don't have the same amount of energy. Eugene has been gone and I have had to be present at several functions in the town. Avia has been spending a lot of time with my mother and father. They tell me they are more than happy to watch her. But sometimes I feel like they want more time alone. And on top of everything Eugene is taking this baby thing really serious. He is so consumed with it. Everyday he asks me to check and see of I am pregnant yet. He doesn't understand that I won't be able to know for a little while. The thought that their might be a baby growing inside me right now scares me a bit. I know my mother and father would be happy. So would the kingdom. I remember when we announced that I was pregnant with Avia. The whole town went crazy. I am just worried about how this babies life will be affected with Eugene and I always running around. And what would I do after it was born? It would be so hard to take care of it.

Just as I am about to exit the closet and crawl under the covers, Eugene walks in with a white towel around his waist. His torso is still glistening from the shower and I feel my cheeks get hot.

"I-I am going to bed." I say before squeezing past him into the bedroom.

About five minutes later he walks back into the room wearing only pajama bottoms. What is he trying to do? He slips into bed and turns off his lamp, leaving mine the only light in the room.

"Are you alright Rapunzel?" He asks, laying on his side with one arm propping up his head.

"Yes, just stressed. I shouldn't have raised my voice. I was just so annoyed that Avia wouldn't quite fussing and I felt awful I couldn't make her better. And then when you weren't paying attention to me, I sort of just lost it. I'm sorry Eugene."

"It's ok. I'm sorry I didn't realize you needed help sooner. I should've been paying more attention." He scoots closer and puts a hand across my middle. "I will call the doctor in the morning to come take a look at our little princess ok?"

I nod and slip further under the covers, closing my eyes. "What day do you leave?" I ask without making eye contact

"In two days. I will only be gone for three. Maybe two and come home late in the evening."

I let out a groan without meaning to. I don't want him to leave again.

"Oh honey it's not a big deal. It's only two to three days. It will go by quick."

"Eugene, I don't like you leaving all the time. I miss having you here every night. I understand that you will have to make trips and that you will have late meetings. But the other kingdoms could make the effort to come here. We have room to house forty people all at once. I don't want the other kingdoms to get the idea that you will always come to them. Where are you even going anyway?"

"To St. Clair. They have been missing shipments and I need to confront King Drews about why this has been happening. Rapunzel, I understand you don't want me gone so often. But, I don't enjoy it any more than you do. I hate being away from my queen. But I have to make sure this kingdom is getting what it needs. It's like a child Rapunzel. If it doesn't get what it needs to grow, it will die. I don't want to be the king that ruined Corona. I promise that after this I won't be leaving for a long while. I am just trying to do what's best for this kingdom. I need to prove myself."

I understand what he means. I shouldn't be giving him such a hard time. He is under a lot of pressure as it is.

"I am sorry." I cover my face with my hands, "I shouldn't be so difficult. Thank you for wanting to be a good king."

"How are you feeling dear? Do you think you might have caught Avia's cold?" He asks with his hand on my forehead.

"I'm not sure. I hope not. She is so miserable Eugene. I feel so helpless."

He wraps me in his arms and whispers in my war that she will be perfectly fine.

When he pulls away, I feel his hand on my stomach.

"There could be a prince or princess in here right now." He says.

"I have told you numerous times that we won't know for a month or so. We just have to continue trying." I try to ignore his finger drawing circles on my hip. The truth is, I feel like I might be pregnant. Maybe it is worth checking if I am.

"What are you implying my dear?" He whispers into my neck.

"You're such a man Eugene. Come on let's get some rest." I try to free myself from his lips on my collar bone but he won't let me move.

"Maybe we should try again, to better our odds. It'll help your stress."

I know I won't be able to get out of this. Then again, maybe I don't want to.

Eugene leaves on a Tuesday afternoon with three soldiers and a boy, all on horseback. Avia cries when he kisses her goodbye. She hates when he goes on trips. He kisses me and tells me he will miss me and be thinking about me. Then he mounts his horse and Avia and I stand on the balcony and watch Eugene ride across the bridge and into the forest.

The doctor came to see Avia a few days ago. She has a bad head cold, but nothing a few days do medicine can't fix. She seems better already.

I told the doctor before he left that Eugene and I were trying to get pregnant again, and that I might need him to come and see me in a week or so to check me. He simply smiled and said he wouldn't tell.

That day, I had nothing to do, so Avia and I took Max into town. Since she is still feeling a bit poor, I thought it would be a good idea to take her to get some cupcakes and a small gift. I invited mother as well, but she said she would have to meet us there because she would be in the garden for a while.

We ride into town at about noon. Avia sits in front of me with pascal on her knee. She points and babbles about things she sees that interest her. When he spots the fountain she points and says "Water mommy. Please". Eugene normally does this with her, and since he's not here, I reach inside my coin pouch and hand one to her. Max stops right next to the edge and she throws it in. She claps and smiles as we head deeper into town.

I tie off Max at a post and tell him I will bring him back his favorite apples when we return and that Avia will feed him. She loves Max and he adores her.

In the cupcake shop, Avia stands at the glass cabinet and stares at all the cupcakes. When she sees a chocolate one with pink frosting and a white candy flower sitting on top of it she jumps up and down and says "Pink mommy. Pink pretty please!"

Even though she looks exactly like Eugene ,for the exception of my eyes, I have recently noticed how much she acts like I do. We walked through the halls the other day and she found an empty room with white walls and kept saying "Paint!" Eugene pulled me close and told me he always had a feeling she would love painting just as much as I do. So, I decided to get her some paint and see what she does with it.

We enter the craft store and the familiar smell of wood and paint fumes engulf me. I've been here so many times I've lost count. I set Avia down and she toddles off over to the wooden boxes and blank canvases. She picks up a small wooden box with a heart carved on the top and holds it up to me.

"Would you like this?" I ask "You could paint it."  
Her smile reaches her eyes and she nods her head. The. She points to one of the canvases. I take three then go to get her some paint.

We buy small tubes of various colors so she will have plenty of variety. Then, we purchase everything and walk through town some more. Mother meets us in the shoe store, where I purchase her a pair of white sandals for the spring.

"She is getting so big dear. It's hard to believe its only been two years. Almost three!"

"Eugene has been saying the exact thing lately." I wonder if I should tell her our plans for another baby.

"She's such a beautiful little girl Rapunzel. I am so proud of you. I would have never pictured it to be like this."

Eugene never told me I couldn't tell anyone. And this is my mother for heaven sakes. She has a right to know she might have another grandchild within a year.

"Might I ask you something dear?" She says

"Yes mother of course." I smile

"How many children do you want exactly?"

I have never thought about that. How many do I want? I enjoy being able to watch Avia run around and not have to think about where someone else is wandering off to. Two maybe? Yes. Two would be perfect.

"Probably two. Why mother?"

"Just a curious question dear." She continues walking

I have to tell her. I can't keep this from her. It's too hard.

"Mother?" I say, touching her shoulder.

"Yes Rapunzel?"

Here goes nothing, "Well, Eugene and I might, possibly,be trying to get pregnant again…"

"Oh really?" she says smiling. Really? That's it?

"You don't seem too surprised."

"That's because Eugene might have mentioned it already" she smiles wider.

"What? When?" I am shocked that he wouldn't tell me he did that.

"I was waiting for you to tell me. Rapunzel I am ecstatic!" She hugs me and kisses my cheek. "I won't tell your father I promise."

"Thank you mother."

We walk through town a bit longer. I pick up some apples for Max before walking back up through town. Avia feeds Max his apples before we mount his back and ride back to the castle stables.

Inside I set up a place for Avia to paint one of her canvases. She hums a song and paints while I read a book. I look up from the pages a few times to find that her tongue is sticking out of her from while she tries to concentrate.

It takes her about forty-five minutes to paint the picture. When she is done, she comes around to my side and shows it to me. I instantly smile. It is a picture of the three of us. Her, me, and Eugene standing under an apple tree.

"Avia this is beautiful! Who is it for?"

"Daddy"

"When he gets home?"

She nods and looks at it again.

That night, we eat dinner with mother and father. After, I give Avia her medicine and a bath before putting her to bed.

I hate going to sleep by myself. Hopefully Eugene will be back tomorrow night. The bed feels so big without him here.

I shower quickly and put on my night gown, leAving my hair wet.

I decide to sleep on Eugene's side of the bed tonight. The sheets smell like him, and before I fall asleep, it seems like he is really there.


	5. The Doctor

**thank you so much for reading! I am having a blast writing this. Sorry I've been taking so long to update. please please please review guys! I love reading what you guys think and I am open to suggestions! Xxx-ray**

* * *

I think I've been asleep for a couple hours. I have no idea what time it might be, but I know it's late. I'm not sure what woke me.

The room is pitch black and dead silent except for the ticking of the clock. I close my eyes again and try to fall back asleep.

I start to dose off when I hear the rattling of the door knob to the bedroom. I become stiff with fear when the door opens and I hear someone walk in. They make their way across the room and set something heavy down on the desk. It's so dark I can't even see what's in front of me. Quietly, I sit up and reach for the lamp on the side table and flick it on.

I jump when I see Eugene standing close to the bed, staring at me and squinting his eyes from the immediate brightness. I let out a soft shriek and pull the covers over my head. My heart feels like it is about to pound through my chest.

He laughs at me, peeling the covers back so he can see my face and continues laughing.

"Eugene! That was not funny at all! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I say trying not to smile.

"Who did you think it possibly could've been? You should've seen the look on your face!" He continues to laugh at me, clutching his chest.  
"I don't know, I certainly didn't expect it to be you. But I am glad you're home." I get on my knees in the bed and go to the side, holding my arms out for a hug. He wraps his arms around my whole body and nuzzles into my neck.

"I missed you." He says

"And I you."

"I'll shower then I'll tell you about my trip ok?" He backs away, pulling off his shirt.

I nod and slip back under the covers where it's nice and warm.

Fifteen minutes later, Eugene is laying bed next to me telling me about his trip.

"King Drews said they've been going through so many family issues right now, but that isn't why they have been missing shipments. Most of their boats were ruined in a recent storm and they haven't been able to send word to any of the partnered kingdoms, but apparently I am the only king to have confronted him in any way about the shipments."

"Oh my! That is horrible. Did you offer to help with the ships?"

"Yes. We are sending two over tomorrow, along with some supplies to build new ships. I can't imagine not being able to make shipments. And, I was shocked no one else had come to see what was going on."

"That's unusual. St. Clair sends us all our fabrics and clothing supplies as well as many others, I wonder why they haven't bothered with the situation."

"I'm not sure, but I promised King Drews that I would send word to his partnered kingdoms since they are not able to at the moment."

I smile at him. He is so kind to everyone. It's hard to believe he was once a thief.

"What family issues are they going through, if I may ask."

"His mother is very ill and since they can't send word for a doctor, his father is becoming quite angry with him. I also told him I would send for a doctor. It's the least I could do."

"I think you were meant to be king Eugene. You are doing an amazing job and it's only been a month."

"Thank you dear." He smiles and I know that meant a lot to him.

"Oh! When did you tell my mother we were trying to get pregnant? And why didn't you tell me?"

He laughs and takes my hand, "I wanted to see how long it would take for you to tell her. Obviously not that long."

"What a sneak you are!"

"Would it be possible to call the doctor tomorrow to check on you? I'm going crazy about this Rapunzel."

"Alright, but I don't think he will be able to tell if I am or not. We might want to wait a week or two."

The looks on his face changes at my words. I didn't think he was this worried about it.

"Don't worry, it will go by quick. I promise."

"Ok. I hope for your sake you're already pregnant."

"Why?" I ask

"Because, I won't leave you alone until you are."

Two weeks go by quickly. It's early march and we have been getting a lot of rain. Eugene and I made a trip to Arendelle a few days ago to attend the coronation of princess, now Queen, Elsa. We left the party early, but news travels fast and we found that the castle is frozen over in a winter-like state. We were told we weren't able to get in or help in any way, otherwise we would have tried.

I have been feeling drowsy lately. Maybe from the rain, or being cooped up in the castle for a few days. There could be a number of other possibilities as well. And one of those involves calling for a doctor.

I feel the same symptoms as I did when I found out I was pregnant with Avia. I have to be, but I also need to make sure my assumption is correct. I won't tell Eugene though. Just that we can call for a doctor tomorrow.

At dinner, we talk about Arendelle and how it was frozen over. My mother and father knew Elsa and Ana's parents before they were killed and they are quite shocked to hear about Elsa's hidden power.

We also talk about the weather and everyone hopes it'll clear up soon. Rain is nice to have for a day or two but not for almost a week.

After dinner, we put Avia to bed. She puts up quite a fight tonight, saying she's not tired and that she wants to sleep with Eugene and I. After ten minutes, she surrenders and closes her green eyes.

In our bedroom, I tell Eugene about calling the doctor in the morning. He seems really excited, even when I tell him not to get his hopes up.

"Rapunzel, you're glowing. I'm almost positive you are!"

In the morning, he shakes me awake and tells me to get up and shower before breakfast. I'm half asleep when I am pushed under the hot stream of water. I feel his hands on my back, covered in soap. Then in my hair. I decide to keep my eyes closed the entire time. I'm too tired to wash myself.

Around one in the afternoon, Eugene and I take Avia to my parents bedroom. They tell her they will go down to the stables and ride horses while mommy and daddy get their check ups. Little does she know, she might be a big sister in a couple of months.

Doreene knocks on our bedroom door around one-thirty. Eugene looks so excited, he might jump out of his chair.

"Doctor Reynolds is here your highnesses."

"Thank you Doreene." I say, "Please let him in."

She smiles and holds the door open for the doctor to enter.

"Good afternoon Doctor. Thank you for coming today." Eugene says, shaking his hand.

"No problem at all your highness. Now, where might you be most comfortable Queen Rapunzel?" He asks me with a smile on his face.

"Will the bed be alright?" I ask.

"Yes of course. Please lie down."

I lay on my side of the bed close to the edge. Eugene pulls over the desk chair for Doctor Reynolds to sit in. He puts gloves on his hands and sits down.

"Might I ask you to lift your dress for me?" He says, searching through his brief case full of medical tools.

I push the skirt of my dress up to my torso. When he turns, he holds and small tube in his gloved hand. He pushes my panties to the side and I don't even feel the tube but, I look at Eugene who gives me a reassuring smile.

"Alright Rapunzel, you may sit up now." He says, placing the tube in a small bottle containing clear liquid.

I sit up and push my dress back down to my ankles. Dr. Reynolds takes out a piece of cotton and gestures toward my arm. He cleans the crease where my arm bends then reaches for a needle.

When the needle punctures the sensitive skin I bite my lip. It subsides quickly. He takes a small amount of blood and removes the needle.

"Alright, now I'll just test your blood and see the results from the swab test and I will tell you what comes up."

Eugene sits next to me while Doctor Reynolds tests my blood. It takes him about five minutes. The entire time, Eugene plays with my fingers to try and occupy himself.

Doctor Reynolds turns to us but his face gives away absolutely nothing. Why do I feel worried?

"Well, Eugene and Rapunzel, I am pleased to tell you that in about eight months you will have a new edition to the family."

I look at Eugene to see that he is smiling from ear to ear. He laughs and grabs both my hands tight.

"Another baby!" He says laughing some more.

"I will be seeing the two of you in six weeks to check up on you."

"Thank you doctor." I say as he walks out of our bedroom. He waves goodbye before disappearing down the hall.

Wow. Another baby.

* * *

**again please review and tell me what you think or how I could improve. **

**(I know that's not how people normally get tested at the doctors but it's what was convenient for the setting) **


	6. The Announcement

**hey guys! Sorry this update took so dang long. I've been busy with some things. Like reading Allegiant...I'm very conflicted with my feelings about it. And on top of that, my English teacher feels it is necessary to assign three writing assignments in one day so I haven't had time to write. I'm sorry! I will try to be on top of things. Please review! I absolutely love reading your comments!**

**xxRay**

* * *

My head is swirling and my heart is racing. Everything is happening at once it seems. The coronation just a little over a month ago and now finding out that we are expecting a baby. A few weeks ago I would've never expected to be where we are right now, and the feeling is almost as amazing as when I knew I was free from that tower. I feel light and stress free, like I can do anything I feel like.

It is probably good that I am in this mood, because now it is time to go get Avia and tell my parents to get ready for another grandchild. I hope my father is excited about the news. He almost cried when we told him about Avia because he never thought he and mother would have me back again, let alone happily married to the ex-con and having children. I know for a fact my mother will be overjoyed. She's mentioned this subject more than a few times since Avia's first birthday, and now she's almost three. Time sure does fly.

I knock on the door to my parents living quarters with Eugene by my side. I can't seem to stop smiling. I try to suppress it so I don't give anything away.

My father opens the door and smiles. He holds his index finger up to his names for us to be quiet. When we walk in, Avia is asleep on the sofa with a blanket swallowing her and pascal laying by her side.

"How long has she been asleep?" Eugene asks

"About twenty minutes. She was so excited, then after playing for a half hour she was out like a light." My mother says, sitting in her chair with a book in her hand and her reading glasses resting at the end of her nose.

"Why did the doctor have to come? Is everything alright?" My father asks with a worried look.

"Yes father. Everything is one hundred percent perfect." I respond

"Then why did Dr. Reynolds need to come all the way from Cambridge?"

"Well," I say before taking Eugene's hand and smiling at him, "I'm pregnant father."

His eyes get wide and a smile spreads across his lips. He starts laughing, his beard moving up and down with each intake of air.

"Do you hear that Catherine? They are having another little one!"

"Oh that is the best news I have heard in such a very long time! I am so happy for you two!" She says hugging Eugene and I.

"I am so proud of you both. I never would have pictured the future to turn out this way after you were taken Rapunzel. And Eugene, you have proved me wrong in so many ways. I am happy Rapunzel has you." My father says.

We talk about when the baby will be born and what mother and father think it will be. They both say another girl. And, secretly, I hope they are right. I would love for Avia to have a sister.

Mother asks when we will tell the kingdom. Eugene says he will send out an announcement before dinner. He wants the kingdoms to know right away and I don't blame him.

"Well, we better take Avia back to her room so she can finish her nap.", I say after a few more minutes.

Mother and father give me a hug before Eugene and I leave, taking Avia with us.

As we walk down the halls, I look out every window we pass. It is a beautiful day outside. The hills are green and the clouds are pure white. The air smells of fresh cotton and wind.

"Maybe we should go to town today?", Eugene suggests, pulling me out of my daze.

"Um, don't you think it will be a tad bit crazy after the announcement? Maybe we should go tomorrow or the day after that."

"You're right. I didn't think about that." He says, "How are we going to explain this to Avia?"

I look over at the sleeping princess in Eugene's arms. Her chestnut hair is in disarray and her cheeks are rosy. I don't know if she'll really understand what it'll mean at first since you can't tell yet that I am pregnant. I know she will be happy though.

"We will just have to sit her down and try to explain it to her. I'm sure once I start to show it will be easier for her to understand."

"Should we tell her when she wakes up from her nap?"

"Why not?", I say with a smile.

We reach her door and I open it for Eugene to enter. He sets her down on her bed and I throw a blanket over her.

"I'll stay in here until she wakes up, ok?" I say sitting in a chair and picking up my book from where I left it last time I was in here.

"Ok. I will work on the announcement. Be back shortly." His lips touch mine before he slips through the door and before I know it, I am engulfed in my book.

She sleeps for so long. It's probably a good thing. She hasn't been taking naps lately, I've been so busy. Eugene still hasn't returned, but it's ok. I know he has much more to take care of besides the announcement.

I have made quite a dent in my book in about an hour. Ever since Eugene introduced me to libraries, I haven't been able to go without a book. My vocabulary has grown a lot since I returned, which is very important since I am required to be present at different events all over Corona and different kingdoms.

Avia stirs in her bed and stretches her arms above her head. She sits up slowly and opens her big green eyes. Her hair sticks up everywhere and her cheeks are even more flushed from being so warm.

"Mommy" she smiles, slips out of bed, and walks over to me.

I pick her up and smooth down her hair with my hand. She rests her head on my chest and I kiss the top of her head.

"How was your nap baby?" I ask between reading words on pages.

"Good. Where daddy?"

"He had some things to take care of. He should be back soon, don't worry. Did you have fun with grandmother and grandfather?"

She nods her head against my chest.

Eugene walks in, running his hands through his hair. Avia sees him and sits up with a smile on her face.

"Well hello princess. Did you just wake up?"

"Yes she did.", I say.

He picks her up and gives her a kiss. Then, he gives me a glance, moving his eyes, telling me to walk with him to our room.

I set my book down on the table and walk with him down the hallway to our bedroom. He sits on the bed and sits Avia down next to him, I sit next to her so she is in between us.

"Avia, mommy and daddy have to tell you some very important news, ok?" Eugene says to her.

She rubs her left eye and nods towards the wall. He looks up at me, probably wondering if this is a good idea. I nod for him to continue.

"Do you know how you got here honey?", Eugene asks.

"No daddy." She shakes her head so her hair swats her in the face.

"Would you like to know?"

She nods with a small smile on her face.

He looks at me to take a turn.

"Well, before you got here, mommy and daddy talked about how much we wanted you. So you know what we did?", I say.

She looks at me with her big green eyes and says, "what mommy?"

"We called a stork. Do you know what that is?"

She shakes her head no.

"It is a bird that delivers babies to mommies and daddies who ask very nicely for one. They put a baby in the mommy's tummy and it takes a long time for the baby to grow up before it can come out and meet everyone."

"That's how I gotted here?"

Eugene and I nod at her. She seems to be understanding this a little, even though we are telling a white lie for the sake of her age.

"Oh. I didn't know dat." She says again

"Well, honey, how would you feel if mommy and daddy asked the stork very nicely for another baby?", Eugene asks her

Her eyes get big and she looks between Eugene and I.

"I be happy!" She says as a smile spreads across her face.

I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was containing. Eugene is smiling at me, probably feeling relief as well.

"Good sweetie. Because mommy and daddy asked the stork a little while ago and he was very nice and put a baby in mommy's tummy."

"Really?" She smiles so wide at me I almost start to tear up. I didn't expect her to be so happy.

I nod at her, returning the smile. She throws her arms around me. Eugene laughs and hugs the both of us. We are all one family and it feels so good to know we will have another child in a couple of months.

Later that evening, the town has been gathered outside the castle for the announcement. We give twenty five minutes for everyone to gather. Once most of the kingdom stands before us, we walk out onto the balcony, Avia is on my hip and Eugene wears a pleasant, friendly smile, but also looks like a king should while giving an announcement.

"Thank you for gathering with us today!", Eugene begins, "Rapunzel and I have some very important news to share, and are thrilled that we get to share it with you all!"

He grabs my hand and smiles at me before continuing.

"As you all know, our daughter Avia is almost three years old now. She is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to us and we couldn't ask for anything more. We would like to thank you for all the support these last three years while she has grown up. But Rapunzel and I would like to ask if that support could be extended in welcoming the next edition to our family."

At this, the kingdom bursts into applause. I remember when we announced my pregnancy with Avia. This is even louder than the first. I see smiles everywhere, I hear people clapping, and people cheering.

We say thank you and let Avia wave goodbye then, we go inside and have dinner.

Mother and father tell Eugene and I about when they announced her pregnancy with me. They say the crowd was so thrilled, they celebrated all night. It was the first royal baby. Mother tells me how the kingdom went into action when she got sick during labor and how frightened she was that they would lose me.

"At that moment, I never would've pictured the two of us sitting here talking about this. I'm happy it's this way."

I smile at her. She is such a strong person. I don't know if I would be able to lose Avia, or this baby, that I haven't even met yet but already love more than my own life. I won't ever ask how she did it, because it is such an incredible thing she and my father endured that it is only right to leave it untouched. They should never have to feel what they felt when they thought they lost me forever. I never understood that until I myself became a mother. It would be like losing a piece of you, an enormous piece. That big of a chunk missing would never be able to fill. I am only grateful I could give them that piece back and even more.

I know in this moment, I will do anything for my children. They are my life. And I know Eugene feels the same. I will give anything for all three of them.

* * *

**remember to review guys! give me some suggestions or things that you think I should change. I want this to be as good as possible**

**xxRay**


	7. The Trip

**first I would like to apologize for the extremely late update. this past has just been crazy hectic madness. also, I didn't know what to do with this chapter. I got a teeny case of writers block. So I also apologize if this chapter is suckish. Sorry guys.**

**XX-Ray**

* * *

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm here.", I hear Eugene say as he rubs my back.

I woke up this morning not expecting the wave of morning sickness that I wish I didn't recognize. I've been on the floor in the bathroom for five minutes. It's turned into a dry heave, but it was worse when it started.

"I hate this part Eugene." I cough against another dry heave and do my best to breathe.

"I know honey, I hate to see you like this. You know I would do it for you if I could."

I know he would. I remember when I first got morning sickness with Avia and he was so worried.

"Thank you, Eugene.", I smile and kiss his lips, "I think I'll try to get up."

He nods and offers me a hand to pull me from the cool tile.

"You ok?", he asks with a hand on my back.

"Yes, thank you."

I walk out of the bathroom and into the closet to change into a dress. We have a long day ahead of us. Eugene has to make another trip to St. Claire. He promised King Drews he would visit to check on their stock. King Drews also said he would love to meet the rest of Eugene's family and would like us to stay for a few days.

I agreed knowing it would be good for Eugene and I to get to know some of the kingdoms.

"Are you sure you are up for this trip dear? I don't want you to be feeling awful the entire time.", Eugene says while we take things from our closet to pack.

"Oh you are worrying yourself too much Eugene. I will be fine. It's just a little morning sickness. I can handle it."

"Alright. I think you and Queen Diane will get along. She is really nice.", he says.

"How long have they been ruling?"

"Two years now, he told me. They have two sons. A four year old and two year old."

"At least Avia will have some company.", I say.

"Where is Avia anyway?" , he asks turning to me.

"Mother and father have her. They agreed to watch her while we pack. I still have to pack her bag."

I take in a deep breathe and let it out. There's so much to do in the little time we have.

"You go pack her things, ok? Do you have everything out that you will need?" , Eugene asks.

"Yes, it's all on the bed."

"I will pack everything for you, go take care of Avia's things."

I walk down the hall and into her room. The bed still hasn't been made and her toys are strewn all over the floor in front of the mantle from playing last night.

I pack her dresses and pajamas, her tooth brush and hair brush, her favorite teddy bear and her blanket we gave her when she was born, and a few pairs of shoes, a coat even though it is the middle of July and it won't get cold. I guess I am being a bit of an overprotective mother.

Twenty minutes later, everything is packed and all that is left to do is eat breakfast, then we are off.

We meet mother and father and Avia down in the dining hall. They have already served themselves and started eating.

"Good morning you two! How was packing?", mother asks whipping her mouth with her napkin.

"Mother, it was packing, it was the most boring part of my morning.", I sit down in my usual chair and grab for whatever bowl is in front of me.

Eggs. Yum.

I scoop some up and let them slide of the spoon and onto my plate. Then I take the fresh fruit and a pancake before lathering it with syrup and butter.

"Well, we hope you enjoy St. Clair. It's so beautiful in the summer." My father says.

"And even more beautiful in the winter.", Eugene says.

I crinkle my nose. How in the world has Eugene been to St. Clair?

"When were you in St. Clair in the winter Eugene?", mother asks, reading my mind.

"Oh long before I met Rapunzel...", he trails off.

I know he's not proud of his past and he has done a lot to try and form a new image for himself. He has done an amazing job. No one really remembers Eugene as a thief and I can tell how bothered he gets when asked to talk about it.

"Oh I see.", is all she says with a small smile to ensure him.

"Have you ever been to St. Clair mother?", I ask, trying to avoid the awkward conversation of my husbands thieving past.

"Yes, I believe your father and I went a few months before you returned. Isn't that right Daniel?", she asks my father.

"Yes dear. They threw a ball for their sons nineteenth birthday."

"Oh yes! That was quite fun. How long are you planning on staying again?"

"Three to four days. We might leave late on the third day and be back early the next morning. King Drews seems to be wanting a friendship between the two kingdoms. At least, that's how it seems.", Eugene answers.

"King Drews seems like a nice man Eugene, I'm sure he is very grateful for what you did for his people. They would be in an awful situation without those ships." I say, feeding Avia a fork full of eggs.

"He is a wonderful man. I hope we can learn more about each other and become friends, it's just too bad St. Clair is so far located from Corona."

"Well, next time you will just have to invite him and his family here, won't you?", my mother says with a smile on her face.

We giggle and continue eating, enjoying each other company before we toss everything into the carriage and set out on our three hour journey.

This is the first trip Avia has ever taken. We never felt that she was old enough, so I usually stayed with her while Eugene went with my father into whichever kingdom they'd visit. Euegene and I discussed how difficult the trip their will be, but we agreed that if we can get her to fall asleep, we might be ok.

After breakfast, some of the servicemen take our things to the carriage so they can be loaded on. Eugene goes into Avia's room to make sure we aren't forgetting everything she might want or need. He grabs her blanket and we headed out to the carriage.

We exited the gates around noon, so we estimated we would arrive St. clair around three in the evening at the latest.

For the first twenty minutes, Avia and pascal sat at the carriage window next to me, pointing at cottages in the woods and small streams that flowed from trickling water falls. We watched the castle grow smaller and smaller as the minutes ticked by, until it couldn't be seen through all the green leaves on the summer trees.

"Mommy look!" She points to something in the distance. I look up from my book too late and miss what she got all excited about.

"What was it honey?", I ask.

"Butterfly.", Avia replies. She sits back in her seat next to me. Pascal crawls into her lap and and she strokes his head, which, along with the rest of his body, has turned burgundy like her dress.

Eugene is sitting back against his seat and watching us with a small smile on his face. I smile back at him. It's like the happiness is radiating off his skin.

Avia lays her head in my lap and closes her eyes. She would normally get put down for a nap about now anyway, so I don't have to fight her to get some rest.

After about five minutes of silence I ask Eugene if she is asleep.

"Out like a light.", he says.

"That was easy."

"Thankfully."

He closed his eyes and rested hi head against the cushioned seat.

I knew he wanted to relax but I had to ask him a question, so I interrupted his peace and quiet with, "What do you do in here when you go on trips all alone?"

His eyes open and the smile fades a bit.

"Well I've never taken the carriage when it's just me. I usually go on horseback with two boys. But I normally think about you and Avia. Some topics that are important in the kingdom. Why?"

"Just wondering. I think about you all the time when you're gone. I wonder what you are thinking. Where you are. If you are safe or not."

"Well now you don't have to worry.", he says. I lean over to kiss him.

"No I don't."

And I am glad I don't have to.

* * *

**reviews! You know I love to read your comments. whenever I see I have emails I literally open it praying they will be new reviews. Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best.**

**XX-Ray**


End file.
